Locating a suitable candidate for an available employment position is typically a difficult task. The traditional job application process requires interested candidates to submit a resume in response to a job availability advertisement. Such advertisements set out job requirements, typically in the form of desired or required job skills. The resumes, in turn, include the educational, employment, skill, and personal interests of the candidates.
Too often, however, the qualifications of the candidates presented on the resumes appear all too similar, making the review and paring of potential candidates extremely difficult. Similarly, the resumes are often distorted or otherwise unreliable. This is particularly acute with entry-level job openings. Nevertheless, resumes of the most promising candidates are selected, and these candidates are personally interviewed, screened by telephone, or the like. Usually several rounds of personal interviews are used to further weed the selected candidates, until few are left. Sometimes a candidate is hired from these selected few, without further interviewing or testing. Others may be subjected to a job aptitude or personality test, and thereafter hired.
Of those that are eventually hired using the conventional hiring process, many will not be successful for many reasons. For example, the eventual employees may not fit into the employer's culture, or have the personality traits or interests that are desirable for success.
Accordingly, a more effective method of matching job candidates to jobs is desirable.